


Let's Dance

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Hinata Shouyou, Hades is Hinatas dad, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I lied, Maybe two songs, Overprotective, Songfic, This is weird, Training Camp, Volleyball, but only one song, hes a dad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: This is the weirdest thing I have ever thought of, and the weirdest thing you will ever read.In a world where villains, magic, and Gods exist, Hinata Shouyou is the daughter of Hades. (But no one knows)Hades is known as the Best Ace in volleyball, it's where she learned it. He's on his prison volleyball team, and even though they are a prison team, they are the best team around. Follow Hinata as she goes to a training camp where they are allowed to face up against, and challenge the best team in the world.(Better story inside, probably)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 75





	1. The Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too horrible. I'm trying my best! I hope you enjoy and sorry if the characters are too ooc!

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I sluggishly opened my eyes and turned my head to the clock. Through the blurriness of first waking up I barely made out the numbers on the sticker covered box. 4:50 am is what the clock said. I sat up quickly with a tooth filled grin, I have practice this morning. I scrambled around my room in the dark for clothes and ran into the bathroom. I may be a girl, but I am on the boys Volleyball team. It took a lot of convincing, parent signatures, and loophole filled rule books for it to happen, but I got there. I have wanted to be on the boys team so I could be like my ultimate Volleyball hero, the Tiny Giant. The Tiny Giant was around 170 centimetres tall when he led the Karasuno boys Volleyball team to Nationals as the team's Ace. I stand at an unfortunate 154 centimetres tall, but I can fly.

I ran from the bathroom after my quick shower in my Karasuno uniform. I jumped onto the staircase railing and slid down to the bottom floor laughing the whole way down. We, the Hinata's, live in a two story, 3 bedroom house. Natsu, my younger sister, and I live in the upstairs bedrooms, while our mom lives in the Master bedroom on the ground floor. In the kitchen, my mother, Hinata Ichika was making breakfast. I came in and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet on the right of the sink. I filled it up with rice as my mother put an egg on top, just the way I like it! After eating, I threw a hurried "Goodbye!" to my mother and younger sister before jumping onto my bike and beginning the long journey to Karasuno.

My day was going great! I had actually passed an English test with a score of 83! I can't tell who was more surprised; me, Kageyama, or our teacher. I had won the race to the gym, making their score 68 - 66, with me in the lead! I had been texting Kenma about a new game he had gotten on his switch, Animal Crossing this morning. We started practice when Coach Ukai clapped his hands.

"Alright! Time for receives! Ginger you're up first, let's see what you've got today," he called out.

"Hey Noya, let's see how many 'Rolling Thunder's' you can throw in today," I heard Tanaka goad Nishinoya somewhere towards the back of the line.

"Oh yeah! I bet you five meat buns I can throw in at least four," Noya bet.

"Make it six and you've got yourself a deal, my man!"

"You're on!"

I got into position and kept my eyes firmly on the ball in Ukai's tanned hands. They stayed there for the throw into the air and watched as it fell in what fell like slow motion. I grinned, this was going to go well. He spiked, and as the ball went to the left of the court I darted forward and threw my small body onto the floor in a dig. The ball went directly to setter position. The room was silent as I stood up and cracked my neck. I reset into starting position and Ukai smirked.

"Been doing some outside practice, huh?" He teased.

"Who would I be if I didn't?" I joked.

"Well, let's see if it was a fluke,"

Through every spike thrown in every direction, I followed the ball as diligently as the last. Some of my receives were shaky, but they were all successful. I whooped loudly with Tanaka and Noya, while Tanaka swung his shirt over his head.

"TANAKA! PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!" Daichi yelled over them. They all froze, and Tanaka had never put his shirt back on so fast. She could hear Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sniggering in the background. Kageyama stomped over with his signature frown on.

"Dumbass! You're not supposed to practice without me! Who were you practicing with?! There is no way you got good on your own!" He demanded shaking me until I turned green. Sugawara saw this and pulled me out of Kageyama's hands.

"Hey! I didn't go to the Shiratatorizawa training camp for no reason!" I yelled. Tsukishima raised a brow and smirked.

“You mean the camp you weren't invited to and crashed? That Shiratorizawa training camp?” He teased. The team laughed while I blushed.

“Yeah, that one,” I mumbled while staring at the floor. A hand clapped onto my shoulder and I looked up to see Ukai smiling down at me.

“Whatever works for you, shrimpy. As long as I see results and you don’t get arrested,” he joked causing the team to burst into uncontrolled laughter at my expense. Ukai suddenly clapped to get the teams attention.

“Alright! Back to practice!”

“Hai!”

We were doing our cooldown stretches when Takeda burst in through the doors. He slipped and fell and we all screamed and bustled over to see if he was alright. He jumped up onto his feet and waved a paper around.

“The best opportunity we have had yet!” he screamed excitedly. We sat in a circle around him and Ukai peered over his shoulder at the paper. After a few seconds his eyes grew comically wide and his jaw dropped. 

“Really?!? We were invited to that?” Ukai yelled. We sat in anticipation waiting for the answer.

“We have been invited to a three week long training camp with a bunch of other schools not only from Miyagi but Tokyo as well-”

“Nekoma!” Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama punched her shoulder to silence her, and she pouted at him while rubbing the stinging where he hit.

“Yes, Nekoma, and Fukuroudani. That’s not the exciting part!” He grinned. I wondered what could possibly be better than seeing all of their Tokyo friends and getting a chance to fight against the best schools here.

“The number one pro Volleyball team in Japan will be there! And you get to face them and challenge them as much as you want, along with learning from them!” He yelled. There was a sudden wave of sound that crashed against the walls of the gym. You could probably hear it in the next town over, it was so loud. I was not so excited, but I didn’t let it show.

“QUIET!” Daichi yelled and it immediately went so. “Don’t you mean the VOJW Prison team? How is that going to work, they are criminals?” Daichi asked. I wondered that too. 

“We have been assured that this is a reward for 10 years of near perfect behavior and it counts as community service. They will all be wearing an anklet that dampens their powers. There is no reason to fear their magic powers.” He explained. 

“Isn’t Hades on that team?” Tanaka wondered aloud. I felt myself freeze at the name.

“Yeah dude! He’s the best Ace of all time! I mean, he has no powers currently so we should be fine! This is going to be fun!” Noy yelled.

“Hell yeah, brother! We are goin’ to show those City Boys!” 

This of course sounded like ‘shitty boys’ causing Tsukishima to chuckle into his hand and repeat. “Shitty boy,” quietly.  
“That wraps this up. Your parents have all been notified, and you have all been allowed to go. Head home and get some rest. We leave tomorrow!” Ukai yelled.

“HAI!”

My day started great, it did not end so. I came into the house and quietly said “I’m home”.

I heard my mother in the kitchen humming. I walked in and stared at her for a second before realizing something. Takeda said that our parents were made aware of the situation and we were all allowed to go. My mother said I could go see my father for the first time in nearly 9 years. Without telling me. I now had no excuse as to why I couldn’t go, and I now have to. Angry tears began to well up into my eyes. How could she do this? How could she do this? 

“Mom,” She turned to me with a smile that quickly dropped upon seeing my expression. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again to stare at me.

“I take it you know,” she said.

“Yeah,” I replied. “Why?”

“It’s been 9 years, Shou. Don’t you wanna see your father?” She asked with a crooked smile. She knew, she knew I did. I have wanted so badly to see him for years, but I could never work up the courage to tell my mother that I wanted to see my father who had tried to take over the world. I don’t know what I want to see him for. Do I want to be angry? Yell? Did I want to cry and hug the living daylights out of him? I don’t know.

“It’s for your own good. You need to see him, at least one more time. Every young girl needs her father,” she stated.

“You’re going to that camp. Now, it’s up to you whether or not to interact outside of Volleyball. However, you know how dramatic he is, expect your teammates and whoever is there to know that you are the daughter of Hades,”.

I don’t know if I’m ready to face him, but I know my team would never leave me. I just don’t know if I want them to know, all I know is that there is no way I was getting out of this. I closed my eyes and collected my nerves and thoughts, and opened them. I stared unyieldingly into my mother’s brown eyes that match my own.

“I’m ready”


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the training camp Hinata spends some time talking to Kenma while trying to calm her nerves. Introductions soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Thank you so much for reading!

It was the next day, the day I dreaded. I didn’t sleep all night, I was way too nervous. Before I began the trek to Karasuno, I said a quick goodbye to my mother and sister. I threw my packed bag over my shoulder and quietly biked into the dark. 

When I arrived at Karasuno the whole team was already there. It was so early that even Tanaka-Senpai, and Nishinoya-Senpai were quiet. They all favored yawning and rubbing the early-morning sleep from their eyes. The only person who did not look tired was Kageyama, he wasn’t even frowning. I’m pretty sure that means he is excited. I parked my bike and locked it securely into place for three weeks time. As I approached the bus the team surrounded I was noticed by Tsukishima, who immediately sneered.

“I guess you’re excited about this too, Shrimpy?” He jeered. I didn’t respond and just continued over to stand next to Kinnoshita-Senpai, completely missing Tsukishima’s shocked expression. 

“Everyone here? Where’s Ginger? It’s way too quiet for her to be here,” Ukai commented.

“Right here, Coach,” I murmured loud enough for him to hear. 

“Huh, I guess even the ‘Stamina Monster’ gets tired. Get on the bus, We’ll talk when we get there,” he said, wildly gesturing to the bus behind him. The team got into a single file line and climbed onto the bus we were borrowing for this trip. I dropped into a seat in the middle of the bus and scooch over to the window and plop my bag down on the seat beside me so no one can sit there. Kageyama stood there ready to sit and frowned at the universal bus sign of ‘go away’.

“She doesn’t want to sit with you, King. Move on, you’re holding up the line,” Tsukishima demanded. Kageyama scowled at him before moving towards the back of the bus and plopping down angrily next to Yachi causing her to let out an audible ‘Eep!’. I gave a quick smile of thanks to Tsukishima causing him to roll his eyes and sit in the seat across from me, quickly followed by the ever loyal Yamaguchi. After everyone was seated, Daichi stood up from the front of the bus and called out.

“Call out your number, stay in order. 1”.

“2,” Suga chirped.

“3,” Asahi tiredly answered.  
“4!” Nishinoya yelled.

“5!” Tanaka yelled.

“6,” Ennoshita replied.

“7,” Kinnoshita murmured. 

“8,” Narita said.

“9,” Kageyama called. There was a pause, I continued to stare ahead waiting for the next number. 

“Are you so stupid that you forgot your jersey number?” Tsukishima asked me, shortly followed by a 

“Nice Tsuki,”.

“Shut up, Tadashi,”.

“Gomen, Tsuki,”.

“Oh, s- sorry, 10!” Damnit, I stuttered. They’re going to know something’s up. I see Daichi frown and whisper something to Suga before the numbers continue.

“11,” Tsukishima called boredly.

“12,” said Yamaguchi.’

“Manager 1,” Kiyoko’s monotone voice floats over the bus.

“M-manager 2!,” Yachi squeaks.

“Great, we’re all here! Sit back and relax, this is going to be a long ride. We are going to Fukurodani. I recommend getting some rest, because the games start the moment we get there and settle in,” Takeda explained.

“We’ll grab some grub about halfway through the ride, so don’t worry about that you knuckleheads. Yeah, I’m looking at you three,” he says while pointedly staring between me, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. We all quickly avert our eyes. I feel the bus start moving.

A few hours later and I am still staring out the window. What’s going to happen when we get there? Will I see him again? Will he recognize me? Will he care? These are all the thoughts that race through my head. You know what, I’m going to text Kenma. I quickly rip the zipper on my bag open and dig through for my flip phone. I opened up my phone to see that I had 2 unread messages from Kenma.

(H: Hinata, K: Kenma)

K: Shouyou, are you on your way yet?  
K: Are you guys going to be late like always? Kuroo wants to know.

I typed quickly.

H: We are about halfway there, and maybe. I don’t really know when it starts.

K: Okay.  
K Have you seen that new game that came out?

I smiled, I knew Kenma would come through. There’s a reason he is my best friend. I wouldn’t trade the introverted-gamer for anything. Typing out my reply I decided to close my phone and try to nap. Talking with Kenma always helps me calm my nerves.

H: No, but tell me all about it when I get there.

I was shaken awake by Suga who smiled down at me, Daichi right behind him.

“We’re here!” He chirped. I nodded and grabbed my bag, trying to slip past them. I was stopped by an arm outstretched in front of me.

“What’s wrong, Hinata?” Daichi asked concernedly. Suga nodded along, the smile slowly slipping from his face.

“Yeah! I didn’t know you could be this quiet. I haven’t heard one excited yell from you yet. Not even when we passed the actual Skytree!” Suga exclaimed. I thought about what I could tell them for a moment before deciding that nothing I could say could convince them.

“You’ll see,”.

We were quickly met by none other than Bokuto, the captain of Fukurodani, and Akaashi, his vice captain. Bokuto approached Daichi with his hands outstretched for a hug, that was returned reluctantly, and a bright, blinding smile.

“Karasuno! Welcome to Fukurodani! Where’s my disciple? Did she fail another test? I don’t see her,” he commented. I stepped out from behind Tsukishima so that he could see me. He spotted me and quickly ran to tackle me but was held back by his handler, Akaashi. 

“Don’t tackle her, Bokuto-San,” He reprimanded. Bokuto pouted for a moment before quickly bouncing back.

“Let me take you to where you are staying!” He yelled leading us to the dorm rooms.

“Alright, the coaches go in this room,” he said while opening the door. Takeda and Ukai went in.

“We’ll meet at the gym in 10 minutes, don’t be late,” Ukai said, then he closed the door.

Continuing down the hallway until Bokuto stopped in front of another door. He knocked upon this one and when no one answered he opened it.

“This one is the manager's room, and I guess Hinata,” he explained while gesturing. Kiyoko led the way, quickly followed by myself and Yachi. I turned and gave a bright smile to Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Thanks, Bokuto-Senpai, Akasshi-Senpai!” I beamed before closing the door and turning to find an open cubby I can put my bag in.

We were all back in the gym in 10 minutes in our volleyball gear. The room was loud with chatter from the different teams. I could see that Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, and Datekou are here from Miyagi, along with us. Those three teams in particular were looking at us, especially Shiratorizawa. All three teams kept their third years for this camp. I smiled, that would be fun. We were quickly approached by Kuroo, followed by the rest of Nekoma. I rushed forward for a hug.

“KENMAAA!!!” He looked up and braced himself for the hit, catching us both.

“Hi, Shouyou,” he mumbled into my pulled-back orange hair. I smiled and nuzzled closer.

“Hey, Hinata! Did you grow at all?!” Lev screamed from behind me. I whirled around quickly with a scowl on my face. Ready to retort, but I was beat to it by Kenma. 

“Lev that’s so rude, you can’t greet people like that,” he reprimanded with a glare. Lev was about to reply but was shoved forward by Yaku’s signature roundhouse kick. He rubbed his side where he was kicked but kept his smile.

“No, I have not grown,” I grit out through my clenched teeth.

“Really? Because I grew two centimetres!” He boasted. 

Before I could reply the doors burst open. A group of six burly men came into the room, led by a familiar tall blue headed mohawk. My breath hitched, my god, he looks the same. Nothing changed, from the blue eyeliner, to the black painted fingernails, to the leather trench-vest, it’s all the same. Memories rush through my head of a happy childhood, with a father who cared but did his job well. I shook my head out of my thoughts and headed over to the team to stand next to Kageyama, who had never looked so attentive in all the time I have known him. He was staring at the setter of the group, I could tell because of how well manicured his fingers were. 

“Welcome!” Hades clapped his hands together and smiled full of pearly whites.

“This is my team, and yes, I know we are criminals, but this,” he points to a glowing red ankle monitor on his right leg, “keeps all of you safe! So you can rest easy about that. Not that we would attack school children anyway, but just for your peace of mind,” he continued. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, he always did love the sound of his own voice.

“Anyway, the way this will go is you will duke it out amongst your highschool teams, and we,” he points to himself and the men behind him, “will give little tips where we see fit. This will continue until we see every team play at least 3 times, just to get a feel. You are free, of course, to watch us practice so that it is fair. Each team here will get at least two chances to play against us! We will go around and introduce the teams now!” He pointed to himself, “I’m Hades,”.

“This is Smith,” he points to number two. The shortest man on the team, though he still towered over me. Him I recognized, my father’s best friend. They were ride or die, and have been my whole life. When my father went to jail he did too, out of loyalty.

“Feechi,” number three. A tall African man with hands that were larger than my head.

“Riku,” number four. Japanese man who was pale and had a haircut very similar to the captain of Johzenji’s hair, except it’s all green.

“Bo,” number five. He was the largest man I think I’ve ever seen. He has a very long, red, and burly beard. However, he was bald. Not shaven bald like Tanaka and Narita, but bald bald. Shiny bald. If the light hit it the right way it will blind you, bald.

“Pablo,” number six. He was a spanish man with a small tattoo of a dragon on his inner upper arm. He had long black hair that was tied back, and grey eyes that looked like they were cutting through your soul. We made eye contact for a split second and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

“Jones,” finally, number seven. He was American, and had short brown hair.

“This is Fukurodani, and our captain, Bokuto,” the coach of Fukurodani introduced. Bokuto was standing in his normal ‘I- am- the- Ace’ stance. A stance I wish to perfect. Bokuto went down the line and introduced his team, starting immediately with Akaashi, whose face was smooshed in Bokuto’s hands.

“We are Nekoma, this is our captain Kuroo,” Nekomata grinned. Kuroo made his signature grin and introduced the team. When he got to Kenma the entire team turned to the boy and put their hand on him somewhere. Completely used to it, Kenma ignored them and continued to play on his PSP.

“I am am Washijou Tanji, this my team, Shiratorizawa Academy’s Boys Volleyball, our captain and Ace Ushijima Wakatoshi,” the short man stated. Ushijima introduced the rest of the team shortly.

“We ar-” the coach of Aoba Johsai started before being interrupted by Oikawa. 

“Seijoh! I’m Oikawa, the captain and setter! This is Iwa- Chan, our Ace!” He said with his signature grin and peace sign. Iwaizumi sighed and introduced the rest of the team. All the while the other two third years snickered.

As Date Tech introduced themselves, followed by Johzenji, I panicked. What am I supposed to do? Oh God, what am I supposed to do? Do I speak up? How do I explain to my team? Will they hate me? Will Kenma hate me? I am pulled out of my thoughts by Takeda introducing Karasuno.

“A-ah, Hello! We are Karasuno! We wanted to thank you for this amazing opportunity!” He fell into a 90 degree bow and we all followed with a unified cry of “THANK YOU,” from the whole team. I looked up from the bow to see my father laughing slightly at the synchronization before his eyes landed on mine. I see the recognition in his eyes as his face turned to utter shock, and my breath hitched. He took a step closer and whispered, but the whole room heard.

“Sho- Shouyou?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment letting me know if you want more or what you thought!  
> THEY MEET AGAIN! AHHHH! Guess what comes next!


	3. Breaking Out Into Song For No Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata confronts her dad and he responds with song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss! it's here! The song! The main reason I'm writing this fic! Finally.

(There will be song in this chapter, I’ll let you know when it starts)

“Sho- Shouyou?” he whispered, amazement clear on his face. I gave him a small smile and let out a shuddered breath.

“Hey, Dad,”.

The room was overtaken by chaos. Every single person was shouting. I saw Smith mouth ‘Shouyou’ to himself silently. The VOJW team handler had a look of shock and his thin, grey eyebrows shot up so far they were no longer visible beneath his little amount of hair. Suga was shaking Daichi, who was so stumped he didn’t even notice. The only people who didn’t really react were Kageyama, and Ushijima, both only raising one eyebrow.

Hades broke out into a huge smile and ran at me with his arms outstretched for a hug. His arms engulfed me, and I leaned into the touch of my father who I have not seen for 9 years. I felt him give a kiss to the top of my head before he pulled back, keeping me at arms length. 

“Well, look at you! You’ve definitely grown,” he smirked, “just not in the height department,”. I felt my jaw drop. That’s what he says to me after so long? Angrily, I push him away. He looked hurt.

“You don’t get to say that, you weren’t there. You didn’t see it happen! You didn’t want to see me! I couldn’t even write you letters! They wouldn’t let me! I wish I could forget you and everything you brought!” I was yelling now, angry tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I hastily wiped them away. His smirk dropped before a small grin returned to his lips.

“You still play volleyball, though,” he said simply.

“I didn’t, for a while. I played soccer,” he gave an offended gasp and put his hand on his chest in mock disgust. I rolled my eyes, my father had Oikawa, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Bokuto rolled into one.

“It wasn’t until right before my first year of Junior High that I got back into it. I saw a game-” he interrupted me.

“Was it one of mine?” he asked gleefully.

“No. It was a highschool game, Nationals. There was an ace, who was 170 centimetres, and he took his team to Nationals. They called him the ‘Tiny Giant’, he’s become my hero, and I want to be just like him. I even went to the same school and tried my hardest to get on the boys team, which I did,” I explained. He squinted at me in suspicion.

“You play on the boys team?” he asked, but before I could answer Ukai cleared his throat catching our attention. I clapped my hands together catching everyone’s eyes.

“Right, sorry for wasting your time,” I turn back to my father, “let’s not waste anymore. Let’s get started,” I stated, and we did.

It had been three days and no one had asked, but the good thing was that no one treated me differently either. I was still Karasuno’s annoyingly fast middle blocker, No. 10. Oddly enough, Coach told us not to do a quick attack which has confused the other teams to no end. The thing is, it’s gotten faster in the past few weeks. We had played games against Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, and Date Tech. Oddly enough, we had won all of them. The only recognition of our growth was a smirking Kuroo saying; “Man, you guys must have had enough of those flying receive drills,”. My father watched every match, slightly creeping me out, because I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. We had yet to speak again, but as the team and I were cooling down and drinking some water he approached. The rest of the gym stopped to watch.

“You know, for someone your size you can still jump. I remember when you were a kid and even when you jumped you couldn’t reach the kiddie net we had,” he smiled.

“Yeah, a lot can change over 9 years,” I said snarkily. Slamming the lid of my water bottle down. He scowled at me, he grabbed out his phone and went over to the stage and fiddled with some wires. Oh god, no. Please no. Not a song. He looked back at me with a smirk.

“You know, I’m getting real tired of your sass,” he said. I pleaded.

“Please, please, do not do what I think you are going to do,” I begged him, but it fell on death ears as he clicked the button, causing music to play over the speakers. I looked down in exasperation. Tsukishima looked disgusted. (Song Starts)

“Hold please,”.

“Listen little girl, you’re talking to a GOD, and I don’t wanna hear the trauma,” He put his hands out.

“Kindness ain’t my brand,” I had to join in.  
“Oh, I guess that’s why you ran?” I demanded, he looked shocked but continued. Shaking a finger at me,

“Try being married to your mama,”. I turned away and dropped my hands to my sides.

“You stink at being a dad,”. He walked over with an exaggerated pouty face.

“Poor Shoyou, are you sad?” I turned to him and gestured to him.

“Not as sad as you without your powers,” I heard a quiet ‘oof’ from somewhere. Glad to know someone’s on my side. 

“I didn’t come to fight, for once do something right,” I demanded. He took the ponytail that was hanging over my right shoulder and flipped it to my left.

“I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?” He deadpanned as I fixed my hair.

“I only need you ‘cause I came here for something!” I gestured wildly to the volleyball court. He scoffed.

“I’ve given you everything,” he sang.

“By giving me/you nothing!” we sang together and both stomped at each other.

“I did what I had to do,” He sang while pointing to himself. I heard Bokuto sing “Ooh Hoo Hoo,”.

“No you only did what’s best for you,” I put my hands on my hips.

“Well you could learn a thing or two,” He said while dropping into a mock receiving position. I gaped but heard Tsukishima’s donkey laugh in the background. He grabbed me by the shoulders and swung me around him before letting go.

“When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do. Yeah,” he leaned against the stage. I stood in front of him.

“You were never there, guess you don’t have a phone,” I pointed to his phone that was sitting next to him. “You never called to say I miss you,” he gave out a quick ‘Ha!’.

“Are you kidding? Is this a joke? You need to let it go! You’re stronger with those Daddy Issues!” I turned around and walked away with my hands up.

“Oh thank you!” I screamed.  
“Show me some respect, it ain’t easy to neglect. My attention would have made you softer,” he was in front of me now. I raised my eyebrows.

“Hoo Hoo! Should I be proud? Don’t turn this thing around!” I pushed him and screamed, I felt my hair flame up for a second and heard some gasps around the room. 

“I guess you are your fathers daughter, hahaha,” he laughed. I rolled my eyes but leaned in, singing.

“Don’t think I need you, I just came here for something!” 

“I’ve given you everything” he sang and twirled me. I twirled away to face him.

“By giving me/ you nothing!” we screamed together. I put my pointer finger to his chest.

“I did what I had to do! I made it on my own,” I pointed to my team, “no thanks to you,” every word was a jab to his chest. He used his height to tower over me.

“Well, you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove you do what ya gotta do,” He put his arm around my shoulder.

“How ‘bout I go with you, and we’ll spend some time?” I gave him a blank stare.

“How ‘bout you stay here, ‘cause you’re out of your mind,” I slapped his arm off my shoulder. He was not deterred by this.

“Let’s make new memories, you can show me around!” he gestured to my team and friends from other teams.

“No, you can keep your memories now,” I said looking away. He leaned into my ear.

“Get over it,” I whipped my head towards him.

“I am over it!” I yelled.

“I’m over you being over it!” We both did the same head bob and I stormed away to stand next to Kageyama, who had been watching the scene with a volleyball in his hands.

“Let’s dance!” He took a tambourine out of his vest and started shaking it. I brought up my hands in a choking position but Kageyama just calmly pushed them down. He did a bunch of weirdly in time with the music dance moves with the tambourine before throwing it to me. I caught it, confused.   
“I did what I had to do! No, you only did what’s best for you!” We were in sync and he jumped onto the stage while I threw his tambourine. “Well you could learn a thing or two,” I held out my hand and he pulled me onto the stage with him. “When push comes to shove you do,” I pushed him and checked my nails. “When push comes to shove you do,” he pushed me and we put our hands together trying to push the other off. “When push comes to shove you dooooooooooooo, what you gotta do,” He stuck his tongue out while I rolled my eyes. 

“Oh please,” I murmured, sliding off the stage. He followed with a smile on his face. He engulfed me in his arms again, yelling.

“That was great!” he beamed. I pushed him off, scowling.

“No it wasn’t. You just wasted my entire break with that. Look at them,” I pointed to Shiratorizawa, who was our next match. They have been staring at Karasuno and watching our every move the whole time we have been here. No doubt looking for a way to beat us.

“That’s my next match, they want payback. We faced them in the finals and beat them, now we’re going to Nationals,” he gasped. 

“My baby is going to Nationals in her first year,” he wiped a fake tear, “I’m so proud,”. I see Ushijima scowl out of the corner of my eye. Ukai clapped to get our attention.

“Alright, on the court! We got a title to uphold!” he ushered us and we all ran to the starting line up. Goshiki across the net from me, I sent him a smile but he blushed and turned away. I tilted my head in confusion. Daichi came back.

“We are receiving, get ready.” he warned. We got into our huddle and put our hands together.

“Karasunoooooooo,” Daichi yelled.

“FIGHT!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Also, I have a way I could sneak Until the Night Falls in here, if you guys would want that. Let me know in the comments. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Shiratorizawa Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss at the finals, Shiratorizawa wants revenge, bug Hinata and Karasuno won't make it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.

We lost the first set 19- 25 and were switching sides when my dad approached me. He was scowling.

“I thought you said you beat them?” He demanded. I scowled at him.

“So?” I asked.

“SO, what are you doing losing sets with that big of a point gap? Get out there and show them who the better ace is!” He said. I balked up at him.

“I’m not the ace of Karasuno, Asahi is. I’m also pretty sure that even Asahi would agree that Ushijima-San is the better Ace, he’s in the top three of the country,” I explained. He just shook his head.

“Also, where is this insanely fast quick attack I have been hearing about?” He asked. I shook my head and left without a reply. Ukai called me and Kageyama over.

“Alright, if we want to win this set we need the quick attack. Hold off on the quickest one for a bit though. I’ll give a signal when it’s time,” he explained. We nodded in agreement before running to our side. Hades wants a good game, let’s give him one. I didn’t notice, but I was giving off my intense stare and my aura was black, causing the other team some panic. The ref blew the whistle and Ushijima ran to do a jump serve. He smacked the ball so hard it flew to our side at an amazing speed. It looked like it was going to fly over, but land right behind me. There was no one there. I leaped backwards and stretched my body as far as I could, making me land on my back on the floor. The ball smacked off of my hands hard and flew back to Shiratorizawa’s side of the court and landed on the back right corner. The flagger pointed down, meaning that it was in and that was our point. 1-0, Karasuno. The team yelled, a mixture of ‘Nice Kill!’s and ‘Nice Receive!’s. Tanaka pulled me off the ground and smacked my back with a smile.

“Good job Hinata!” He yelled. “You’re making Noya look bad!” Nishinoya who was on the court but on the other side yelled in offense. The ball was rolled onto our side of the court and we rotated. I was on the upper right corner, Kageyama up to serve. I faced the net and found myself face to face with No. 5, the ‘Guess Monster,’. He was grinning. I put my hands on the back of my head.

“What are you doing that for?” He asked, gesturing to my hands.

“Our first practice match, I was so nervous that I accidentally served into the back of Kageyama’s head. He said he’d get me back one day, so I always cover the back of my head,” I explained. He laughed a full belly laugh, causing me to blush. I heard the smack of the ball so I got ready. The serve was received cleanly by the libero, the ball going straight to the setter. Whose name I now know as Shirabu. Instead of doing a set to Ushijima he dumped it instead, Nishinoya lunged for it but missed. The ball hit the floor, the score was now 1-1.

Most of the set continued the same way, the score being neck and neck. I was in the back middle, having just been switched back in. The score was 19- 18, Shiratorizawa. We had still yet to do a quick attack. Kageyama tilted his head back ever so slightly, and I smiled. We were ready. Their pinch server was up, Goshiki had been taken out. The whistle blew and Semi did a jump float and I jumped out of the way shouting.

“It’s all you, Nishinoya!” the same time he shouted.

“Oh yeah! All mine, guys!” he did a clean receive that went straight up. I began my minus tempo run to the net and was met by Tendou.

“Not getting one by me, Chibi-Chan!” he shouted while in the middle of a block. I smirked and used my momentum to go into a long broad jump. Kageyama set the ball straight to me and I shot the ball straight down, no way of receiving or blocking. I heard the familiar smack of a successful spike slamming into the floor and felt the sting in my palm, I smiled. 19-19.

“Oh yeah!” I shouted while giving Kageyama a fist bump. I heard spluttering and looked over to see my father staring at me with complete shock. I smirked, he began yelling at me from the bleachers.

“What the hell was that!?” He asked incredulously. I ignored him and got back to the game. We rotated again and I was on the back left, Kageyama had just gone to the front left. Next to him was Daichi, then Asahi. Nishinoya just went out because the libero can’t serve, so Tsukishima came back in, and to the right of me is Tanaka. 

I heard Suga and Yamaguchi telling Tsukishima to get a good one, which received a basic response of; “Yeah,”.

The ball hit the top of the net but went over, it was received by Yamagata, the libero, who had to dig it from the floor. The ball went backwards but up, Shirabu ran to set it to Ushijima. Ushijima spiked it with all he had and Tanaka just barely got a one touch that was flying towards the wall with no way of receiving it. I sprinted and jumped at the wall briefly landing on it. But receiving the ball, which flew over the net and onto the floor. I heard Terushima somewhere in the stands talking to a teammate.

“It’s just like our match! She’s a freakin’ spider-woman!” he exclaimed.

The score was 20-19, in our favor. I felt a lone bead of sweat flow from my temple down to my face and drip off. Takeda called a time out and the team ran over for water and to hear what needed to be said. While we were drinking and wiping off sweat, Ukai filled us in.

“Alright, you two,” he pointed to Kageyama and I. “Start doing the double minus tempo quick you’ve been working on,” he smirked. “They won’t see it coming,”. 

“You mean the one with my ‘Bam’ jump and the toss the goes ‘Schwoop’?” I asked using my hands to gesture. He laughed.

“Yes, that one,”. Kageyama turned to me.

“You sure you can do this?” he asked me. I scowled at him.

“What? Are you too tired, Tiredyama? Do you need a break? I’m sure Suga would love to play,” I teased. He glared and gripped my head tight, ignoring my cries and pleas to let go.

“No, Dumbass. Let’s do this,” he let go and walked off, the team followed laughing at me rubbing my head. Tanaka and Noya pushing each other. When we got to the net Tendou started taunting Tanaka causing him to give Tendou the face. Daichi saw this and yelled a quick warning.

“TANAKA!” he shouted. Tanaka quickly averted his eyes as the whistle blew. Kageyama nodded toward the regular setter spot to let me know where he’s going to be. You see, a regular minus tempo starts right before the set, but the double minus tempo starts at the receive. That’s why Kageyama has to let the spiker know where he’s going to set from. (Just made that up)

Tsukishima was switched out for Yamaguchi, who did a fantastic float serve over the net. It was received by Tendou, but it was off. It came straight over the net to Daichi, who sent it up. I run to the net and jumped straight into the air, as high as I could go. My whole body was over the net. I could see everything clearly, the view from the summit. I saw the ball as it stopped and fell in front of my face, and I searched for an opening, the middle. I smacked the ball as hard as I could and it landed hard onto the floor of the court at the same time I did. No one even moved, taking a minute to process what just happened while Kageyama and I shared a high five, and the rest of Karasuno celebrated. I heard Nekomata, who was watching the match, exclaim with slight panic in his voice.

“It got faster!?” he asked incredulously. I whipped my head around in time to see my coaches devilish smirks. I also saw my father, who was behind them, dramatically leaning on the wall with his hand clenched in his shirt. He was shouting.

“What! What!? What was that!? What in the hell was that!? You know what? I don’t even care, that was my daughter!” he yelled proudly causing some warmth to bloom in my chest. I shook my head and got back to the game. Tendou approached me, squinting.

“You know, people call me a monster, but if anyone is a true volleyball monster, it’s you,” he commented. I beamed up at him and bounced.

“Thank you Tendou-Senpai!” I shouted. He blinked at me, before his face turned the same red as his hair.

The rest of the set carried on in the same way, Karasuno won. We changed sides again, except this time Ushijima approached me.

“Hades is your father?” he asked me, and I nodded.

“Would you get me an autograph?” he mumbles turning his eyes away from me. I giggled and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.” He beamed at me and ruffled my hair. I ran over to my team, we have a small break before the next set starts. Then the real work begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the double minus tempo quick attack. Quite proud of that one. Let me know what you thought please! I live for comments and I reply to all of them


	5. The End of The Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the match, and some people are surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

It was the start of the next set, and Shiratorizawa had the serve. Ukai was giving us a pep talk because it was Ushijima up to serve, and Nishinoya is the only one who can receive them, but Nishinoya is not on the court.

“Alright, I know that this looks scary, but we got to keep the momentum we have going!” he yelled and we nodded in agreement. He looked at Tanaka and I.

“If there was ever a time for you to go completely off instinct and get a miracle save, it would be now. Now! Let’s show those Eagles that they aren’t as strong as they think they are! Eat ‘em alive like the crows you are!” his devilish smirk was back. The team shouted, fired up, and got into our huddle.

“Karasunooooo!” Daichi yelled.

“Fight!” we broke apart and rushed onto the court. 

The whistle blew and with bated breath I watched Ushijima throw the ball and then himself into the air, going in for the kill. The ball spun onto our side of the court, no one had moved. 1-0 Shiratorizawa, the other side of the net erupted into cheers. I focused onto the ball and watched as it was bounced once, and then twice. It was thrown and then smacked, it flew at an alarmingly fast pace, but it was flying towards me, it was all mine. I did a quick split step to give myself a better balance and brought my arms up, my shoulders pointed forward. It bounced off of my arm in a perfect arc to where Kageyama was standing, ready to set. Asahi ran forward, and with perfect posture, smacked the ball straight through the two blockers, hitting the floor.

We all gave him pats and shouted ‘nice kill!’. After the rotation, I was up to serve but was quickly swapped out for Yamaguchi. As we passed each other I gave him a hard slap to the back.

“Hit a good one, Yama! Don’t forget,” I pointed to him, he gave me a bright smile and pretended to slide his imaginary hat backwards.

“I’m Gucci,” he yelled. I quickly stood beside Sugawara and watched as Yamaguchi’s jump float serve got five points in a row. Suga tapped my shoulder and pointed to Ukai who was looking at me and patting the spot next to him, gesturing for me to sit. I sat down and looked to the coach who never took his eyes off the game.

“I know you’ve been practicing something on your own, I just don’t know what,” the question was unspoken, but nonetheless there. 

“Jump serve,” I said. He whipped his head around to look at me, shock clear on his face. “It has a 50/50 success rate at the moment. I’m not going to use it until it is at least 80/100 success rate. That’s why you haven’t seen it yet,” I explained. 

“Who’s teaching you?” he asked. 

“Oikawa. We made a deal that if we beat Shiratorizawa then he would teach me the jump serve. I think it’s mostly to piss Kageyama off, but that’s something I want to learn, so I’ll take what I can get,” I rambled. He looked impressed for a moment, before he leaned in so only I could hear.

“How’s everything going with your dad here?” he asked and I froze up. He saw this and quickly explained. “I know I’m probably overstepping, but as your coach I need to know when something is affecting one of my players, and you didn’t hear this from me, but I care a great deal about you kids. If you ever tell anyone that, you’ll be doing nothing but receiving for a year,” he threatened. I smiled and made a zipped lips and threw away the key motion. 

“It’s strange. I haven’t seen him in 9 years, and yet, he is the exact same. It’s like looking at a childhood memory in real life. I have some of his powers and yet he could never teach me how to use them, I had to learn on my own. The one thing we had in common was volleyball, but then he left and I grew to hate it. Well, you know what happened next,” I joked. He smiled and slapped me on the back before giving me the stick with a number 12 on it.

“Good to hear, now get back out there, and show me some of those amazing reflexes of yours!” he demanded, pushing me forward.

I got back onto the court and the score was now 19- 17, with Shiratorizawa in the lead. I looked at Kageyama for a sort of symbol and there was none. Tendou served and Nishinoya rushed forward and got it up, I ran to the net and jumped, three blockers there.

“Not getting another one past me, Chibi!” Tendou shouted, but it was short lived because Kageyama did a setter dump that fell straight to the floor earning us a point. After rotating, Asahi ran forward with a jump serve that was cleanly received by Yamagata, who sent it to Shirabu who spiked???? 

Nishinoya got it in time, but it went backwards. I flew to the net and jumped as high as I could, Kageyama set from behind me and the toss stopped in midair before falling right before my eyes. Tendou was there for the kill block, but I saw it as an umbrella. I smacked the ball straight off his fingertips and it flew off onto the floor. Unable to catch myself, I fell to the ground. I sat up in time to see the flagger point the flag up, meaning it was our point. Jumping up from the floor in a yell, I was pat on the back and Asahi ruffled my hair. It was all tied up, 19-19.

Asahi went for another serve, this one being a service ace. Our side of the net cheered, we had pulled ahead by another point, 20-19. The ball was passed under the net to Asahi who dribbled it twice before doing a jump serve. This time it was received, shakily, it hit the net and rolled along the top. I jumped up and just barely tapped the ball, it fell over but Goshiki hit it with his foot and it went up. Tendou spiked it, Daichi, just in time to receive it cleanly, sent it over Nishinoya. He jumped over the line as the whole team approached, he set the ball to Tanaka, who scored unblocked. We cheered and rubbed his bald head. 21- 19, a breakthrough!

“Senpai! You did well!” I praised, he gave me a thumbs up and a smile. 

We went on for a few long rally’s before we each had 23 points. It was their serve. Semi, their pinch server, sent the ball over the net straight to Tanaka who sent it over the net with a call of ‘Sorry!’ and ‘Chance ball!’. Shirabu set to Ushijima who looked straight into my eyes as he spiked the ball, expecting it to go to the floor, except I was there. I was at the top of the net in less than a second, using all of my strength to stop the ball in its tracks. The ball hit the floor, which was expected, except not on our side. There was radio silence as both teams and the observers took in that I, the tiny girl, just blocked the almost unblockable spike. Chaos reigned over Karasuno and the people cheering for us. I was mobbed by Tanaka and Nishinoya, who sent me to the floor. After a bunch of praises, we got back to the game.

Kageyama was switched out for Suga, who quickly walked over to me, leaning in he whispered. 

“Coach says he wants you to try that thing you’ve been working on, he wants to see what he’s working with,” he smiled and I nodded to him. Shiratorizawa got the next point tying us up at 24 each, but after one of Goshiki’s straights were kill blocked by Tsukishima, I was up to serve. The team looked confused as to why I wasn’t being switched out, especially on match point. With the ball in my hand I let out a breath and spun it. I heard Kageyama give a very sharp intake of breath which brought a smirk to my face. Throwing it into the air in a perfect arch, I ran and leaped into the air and with a deafening smack it shot straight onto Shiratorizawa’s side of the floor. The room was silent for a moment before a thunderous cheer was heard as I was stormed by teammates with questions.

“How did you learn?”

“Can you teach me?”

“Dumbass, how did you get Oikawa to teach you his serve?” That one was Kageyama, who was gripping my head. Ukai patted the seat next to him, so I walked over and sat.

“You didn’t tell me it looked like that when you got it right,” he stated. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Yeah, but it only looks like that half the time,” I said bashfully, not used to the praise.

“Still, I’m impressed, Ginger,” he smiled and patted my head. “But someone wants to talk to you,” he pointed to my father who was watching me with an unreadable look. I gulped as I got up, ready to face my doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading!


	6. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some questions

Hey! Sorry, but there will not be a chapter tonight. I promise that there will be one tomorrow, however. I wanted your guy's opinion on something. I am thinking of doing another crossover that I have had an idea for l, for a very long time, but no one else has done it. If you can't read it, write it, ya know? Anyway, if I did this l, this story would only be updated every other day. But, this other story would probably be fairly short and wouldn't last that long. Please let me know what you think in the comments! I reply to them all and it makes my day to see that someone else enjoys the trash I put out!

Hey! Here it is for those who want to read it! It's Haikyu x Ouran High School Host Club!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868437


	7. The Match Of The Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all of the matches she's had, this is the one she was most excited and nervous for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, I'm so sorry. My dog wouldn't let write yesterday and I didn't get a chance to update.

I slowly approach my father, whose face is unreadable, he takes a step towards me, and then another. Then he is walking towards me until he stops in front, arms length away. I crane my neck backwards to look at my father in his eyes. A smile slowly breaks out across his face and he throws his arms around my waist and lifts me up into the air and spins around, all the while yelling.

“My daughter! This is my daughter! Look at how good she is!” he yelled gleefully. He quickly ran over to his team with me in his arms, bouncing with each step. I was put onto my feet, unsteadily. Smith put his hands out to steady me, and I shot him a grateful smile.

“Hello, Smith, long time no see,” I said. He shot me a grin before ruffling my hair, this was met with an undignified squawk. 

“You’ve grown, but only a little,” he smirked. I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. The team and I laughed at this. I looked over to my team to see them completely ignoring this and doing cool down stretches. I waited for Shiratorizawa to finish their penalty laps before grabbing my dad’s hand and leading him over to my bag to get a sharpie. I led him over to Ushijima, who was talking to Tendou. Tendou noticed us approaching and smirked before spinning Ushijima around by his shoulders. His eyes widened and he froze.

“Dad, this is Ushijima, he is in the top 3 aces of the country, also he was on the national 19 and under Japan team,” I introduced. Tendou approached with what I assumed was Ushijima’s personal ball, shoving it into his hands.

“Sir, I- uh, I’m a big fan of yours and I would really like it if you would sign my ball,” he stammered. I tried really hard not to laugh at the great Ushijima being flustered, but Oikawa and Tendou had no qualms doing so. I handed my dad the Sharpie in my hand and took the ball from Ushikima’s and held it up as my dad signed his over the top signature upon it. Gave the ball to Ushijima before winking at me and walking back to his team. The three of us stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

“It seems that I have underestimated you, again,” Ushijima admitted. “I won’t do it again,” he said, staring into my eyes. I grinned up at him.

“Don’t worry, that’s my job as the Ultimate Decoy,” I said, pointing to myself with my thumb. He let a small grin grow across his face and he patted my shoulder before walking back to his team, followed by Tendou. I ran over to my team to do the cool down stretches.

It was now time for the challengers to approach and make their claims. Johzenji went first and lost horribly in straight sets. 25-3, and 25-7. Most of the week went the same way, the only team to challenge the Villains that got a set off of them was Shiratorizawa, and even then the score was 36-32. We decided we were going to challenge them, except I wouldn’t be in the starting formation.

Even with all of Nishinoya’s amazing saves, and everyone revved up to 100, we still lost the first set 25-13. Kinnoshita was in my place as a middle blocker, even though he plays wing spiker. The first time my dad spiked he locked eyes with me and hurtled the ball straight at Nishinoya, and while the ball was saved, Nishinoya was sent flying.

We were a quarter of the way through the second set when coach Ukai decided to sub me in. The score was currently 7-0, with the Villains in the lead.

“Oh, are they finally letting you in, Sho-chan?” Smith teased, he was quickly followed by my dad. I rolled my eyes and kept my focus on the ball that was about to be served by No.3, Feechi. As I thought, his serves were powerful, but Oikawa’s were more so, and Daichi was more than prepared to receive it cleanly. The ball went straight to Kageyama who set it to Asahi, because I had been marked by three blockers. The ball smashed through, unmarked, straight to the floor. It was our turn to serve and Kageyama did a quick jump serve that was received by their Libero, Riku. The ball went straight up and was quickly caught by the setter, No. 6, Pablo. Pablo set the ball to Bo who spiked, only for it to be kill blocked by Tsukishima. Bo furrowed his thick, bushy eyebrows at Tsukishima, who didn’t give him the time of day. The score was 7-2.

Kageyama served another one, except he aimed for the very back corner of the court and it hit the floor right on the line, the flagger pointed down. 7-3. Kageyama served again, but this one was received, set, spiked, straight onto the floor by my dad. 8-3. The score soon turned to 15-12, and I had yet to spike. I was now in the middle of the back row and watched as Kageyama ever so slightly nodded his head back, and pointed to the front right position. The team all saw this and knew to immediately send Kageyama the ball. The ball was served into our side of the court and as Daichi received it, I rushed immediately to the net. I readied myself for my highest jump, and my whole body cleared the net as I smashed the ball onto the ground, faster than anyone could move. 

I was swarmed by teammates who gave me pats and words of encouragement, but all the while I kept a burning eye contact with my father from across the court. He looked back to his team and I looked back to mine. Using the Double Minus Quick Attack, we ended up winning the second set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Again, I'm so sorry this is late and I'm sorry it's short. Do you guys like all the volleyball details or would you rather less? All the details take so long to write out, and it takes longer.


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match ends and so does the training camp, it's time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and no this is not the end.

We were halfway into the third set, the score at a deuce with each team having 12 points. We were up to serve and Tanaka smacked the ball over the net and it was received by the Libero. The ball was quickly passed to the setter, who set it to my father. My father made eye contact with me as he slammed the ball straight through Asahi’s hands and onto the floor, pulling his team into a one point lead. Ukai called a time out and we went over, taking a quick drink.

“Alright, shorty, I know you haven’t seen him in 9 years, but what can you tell me that will help us,” Ukai begged. I thought for a moment before answering.

“Honestly, he is a lot like Ushijima, just more powerful. Ushijima is a big fan of my dad’s volleyball career and tweaked his playing style to be like his, so they are very similar in technique,” I explained. They went through what I said and realized that I was right, Hades plays a lot like Ushijima. Ukai smirked.

“Well, I think we know how to handle that, don’t we?” he asked, looking at Tsukishima and I.

“Right!”.

The score was 21-20, with Karasuno in the lead. The entire training camp was here to watch this match. I could feel eyes on me as I jumped into the air to swing at nothing while Daichi got a spike through, making it 22-20. The set continued going back and forth in scores for a while, we were soon well into the thirties with an even score of 35.

My dad was up to serve, he did a jump serve that flew onto our side and straight at Nishinoya, and while the ball went up Nishinoya went down. He was knocked over by the force of the hit and got up quickly. Tanaka covered by throwing it towards Kageyama who got a setter dump in. We were up by one point, match point.

Tanaka served the ball over the net and it bounced off of the net and the Libero caught it in a dig. The ball went into the air and was caught by Setter who set it to my dad. He spiked it with all of his strength, the ball was cleanly received by Daichi. Kageyama spiked the ball, it was blocked, but Noya picked it up. Asahi received it and bounced onto the net, rolling down. I ran and jumped straight into the air, meeting a pair of very familiar eyes in a battle of mid air combat. The world seemed to slow down as we fought for the ball over the net, both gritting our teeth. One of us got the ball through the other, the ball fell. It wasn’t received and it hit the floor. The whistle blew, we had won.

“YOSHAAAAAA!!!” we cheered. We were joined by the rest of the high school teams, our friends rushing onto the court to hug us. I was lifted into the air from behind and looked down to see Lev grinning up at me. He started running in circles and all of the high schoolers got off the court and I was let back onto the ground as we all watched as one of the best teams in the world did their penalty receives in complete silence. I was soon approached by Bokuto who had a giant grin on his face

“My disciple! You did so good! How did you do it?! I can’t believe you beat them, those were some pretty big blockers, ya know?” he said all of this while moving my head in a circle rotation. We were approached by Ushijima who had an unreadable expression on his face, Bokuto’s expression became blank and he straightened up.

“Hinata Shoyo, you have defeated me, again. I could not best their team, or yours. You all looked so comfortable in the last set, how did you do it?” he asked incredulously. I smiled and tilted my head.

“I don’t know if you do it on purpose or if it was an accident, but you play exactly like Hades,” I replied. “We’ve played you a few times and know how to deal with it now, so taking on an ace who does the same thing, just more powerful was easy to figure out,” I explained but before he could reply I was snatched by my team.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Daichi whispered, he was joined by the other third years. We all gathered around to talk about it.

“You know, I think you kids got a great shot at Nationals,” Ukai said with a smirk. We chatted for a bit before it fell silent and I looked to see the Villain team approaching in a line, we got into a line as well. My dad stopped in front of Daichi and held out his hand, waiting for a handshake. Daichi gripped his hand firmly and we did the same to the player in front of us. I shook hands with Pablo. My father quickly turned to me and smiled.

“You’re a freak, you know that?” he asked with a smile, I smirked and let my hair flame up in a silent version of ‘the apple doesn’t fall far’. He laughed at this and was joined by me.

The rest of the camp went on without a hitch, we played more games and hung out with our friends from other regions. It was soon time to go home. Karasuno stood outside of our bus saying goodbye to the other teams. My father trapped me in a hug 10 minutes ago and has refused to let me go since. My team was trying to pull us apart by my arms and his team was pulling on the back of his jacket, but he just wouldn’t let go. 

“No! I just got you, please don’t go!” he begged. I gave him a squeeze before pushing him away, he complied.

“Maybe you can come to Miyagi, or even watch us at Nationals,” I offered with a watery smile. “I’d love to show you around my dream school,”. Before he could reply I was pulled onto the bus and as we drove away I watched his figure disappear as the distance got greater. I sighed and turned to the front. I’d love to spend more time with him in the future, but for now this was goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, but I can't update for a little while. I am moving and I am very swamped at the moment, so it will be probably a week, maybe a week and a half before I update any of my stories. Hope you understand and can forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! One chapter down! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think, and if you want more! This is really weird and I'm sorry.


End file.
